Shadow of the Luna Star
by chowdahrogansora
Summary: Chad Prower, son of Tails, finds a black sphere that enables him to control darkness. But soon, the darkness will control him. Rated T for language and violence. My first horror story. PLEASE R


**Disclaimer: okay, i don't own Golden sun (if you look carefully, i based this chappie on GS) and that's the only thing here i can disclaim (except for Chad Prower. he's mine)**

**A/N: like i said, sonic charas haven't appeared yet, but they will next chapter.**

**Shadow of the Luna Star**

Chapter -1: Trapped and Out of Ideas

"Come on, run!" yelled Tom as he ran trough the crowd of zombies (I know it's clichéd, but just bear with me) His sister, Lisa, was trying as hard as she could to go faster. They were out of Psynergy and were powerless against the undead army. The mission they had set out for started as a simple search for a hammer and ended up as a run-like-hell situation. They ran through the blood-stained halls of the lab. They were in the STCI (Space Time Continuum Institution) lab in Lalivero. It had chased them here, into a place where none could return from.

They finally reached a room that was unlocked and not full of zombies. Lisa and Tom went inside and slammed the door. The zombies were banging on the door. "I wonder how long that'll hold them," said Lisa. "Now how are we supposed to destroy the Star?" Tom was silent. "…We could destroy it here…" he said. "With what?" Tom took out the Luna Star. It looked like a black hole, but it rolled in his hand like a sphere. It was the first Elemental Star (the others were made based on this) and, like the others, it held the essence of its designated element. The Luna Star's element is darkness. (That's where the zombies came from if you're wondering.)

"Why did the others have to give us the hard and dangerous part?" complained Tom. "I mean, they get to seal Alchemy and get all the glory, while we're being mauled by zombies!" Lisa spoke up, "It's a diversion, and we've already told you that. It wants the Stars, and the others have more Stars than we do. While it goes after those stars, we destroy this Star, destroying It." "That plan still confuses me."

There was a large bang and it got hotter all of a sudden. "It's here," said Lisa, terrified. "I thought it was in Vale!" Its voice could be heard from the other side. "_**Give me the Star!**_" it roared. "That thing's smarter than I'd like it to be," said Tom. Not knowing what else to do, Tom started banging the walls with the Luna Star, hoping it would break. "That didn't work before; it's not going to work this time!" yelled Lisa. The metal door was denting. Lisa saw, in the middle of the room, a big machine (the room was bigger than they thought) Tom stopped and looked at it. "That must be the ST portal they've been working on…" he said. "They say," continued Lisa, "that it could teleport anything, anywhere, any time…" The two looked at each other and ran to the portal. 

"How do we work this thing?" yelled Tom. "How the hell should I know?" Lisa yelled back. "Just push random buttons!" "That never works!" A hole was made in the door. "Got any better ideas?" yelled Lisa. At that, Tom started pushing buttons. The room was lit up. "It works!" said Tom, glad that it did. "We're not out of the woods yet," said Lisa as she pointed to the destination screen. "Where should we send it?" asked Lisa. "Send it to the past, we'll be surely destroyed…" said Tom. "Send it to the future; we'll still be destroyed…" Lisa finished. Tom got an idea. In the "space destination" box, he typed, "Anywhere but here!" Lisa crossed her arms. "You can't seriously think that'll work," she said. It had broken down the door. "Got any better ideas?" Lisa got an idea as well. "As a matter of fact, I do!" with that, she ran over to the nearest desk.

Tom had typed in the "time destination" box some random number and turned to face the monster. "Took long enough to break down that door," he said. "But then again, you're rotting flesh, so…" "Enough!" it said. "Give me the Star!" it held out its hand. "I don't have it," he said. "I'm not going to fall for that again!" "I'm serious! Search me!" The monster turned its arm into a sword. "Fine," it said, "I will."

Lisa came back with the Star in one hand and a note in the other. She walked over to the portal and saw her brother all cut up, literally. "Give me the Star, girl," it said. "Or you'll end up like your brother." "If you want this Star," Lisa said, "you'll have to take it from me! Teleport!" Lisa teleported behind the monster and pushed it away from the control panel. She then pressed the "on" button. The portal turned on. "Sending me to another place in space-time," said the monster, "will only allow me to spread my darkness, as long as you still hold the Star!" On the other side of the portal was someplace dark with only a little bit of light in it. It could be space, but it didn't matter now. Lisa smiled. "I know," she said. Lisa then threw the Luna Star into the portal and pressed the "off" button. The monster charged after Lisa, outraged. Lisa threw the note towards the portal as it was closing. The note was the most important thing to get through the portal, especially if there was a civilization where it landed. She could only hope it made it along with the Star. The next thing she saw was razor sharp teeth with the brief smell of rotten eggs. Blood also made it across the portal…

_Space destination: anywhere but here!_

_Time destination: 16:13 3-21 2034_

1024 years into the future…

As for the space destination, well, it was as random as it gets.

The set destination:

The broom closet of 14 year old Chad Prower, son of Miles "Tails" Prower.

**"16133212034" ... Yup. that's random enough...**

**there will be some charas that belong to people on you-tube. i will disclaim them at the END of the chapter they first appear in. **

**Acknowledgements: -Insert-Smiley-Face-,Odie (she has an account here, but i forgotthe penname)and kristle-kun for their support; Odie for her advice**


End file.
